<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Owe Me One by SneakABeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869851">You Owe Me One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakABeer/pseuds/SneakABeer'>SneakABeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland is mentioned, Annoying Delia, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crystals, Gen, Humor, I'm gonna spell his name as Beetlejuice, Pranking, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakABeer/pseuds/SneakABeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara was just watering her plants when the familiar demon showed up and decided to bother her. She tried to stall him for as long as possible until Lydia came home, but the duo ended up pulling a prank and annoying Delia. Charles is just confused af.</p><p>“Not now, Lawrence. Can’t you see that I’m trying to water my plants?” She told him, looking him straight in the eyes. When she had first met him, she would’ve found his gaze intimidating, but now it was like lecturing a sadistic nine-year-old child with anger issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Owe Me One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the movie and musical Beetlejuice. I do not own any of the characters (sadly) and no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you.</p><p>About time I added disclaimers...</p><p>I actually wrote this before my other work which you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693646">here.</a> This is just me attempting comedy lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara had to admit that being a ghost wasn’t always as fun as she thought it was. Time ran differently, and she wasn’t even able to leave the house without being teleported to Saturn. Although being dead had some interesting perks, it was usually boring because Lydia was always at school, and Adam was usually occupied with working on their town model. To be fair, Adam still spent a lot of time with her, and she did have plants that she loved to take care of, but it wasn’t easy to work, because it seemed that every single time she tried to do something productive, that god-forsaken demon would come down to bother her and her husband. She sighed, even if it meant being bothered, her plants still needed tending.</p><p>Barbara walked outside to the garden,(Which luckily didn’t teleport her to Saturn because it was technically part of the house. The last time Adam walked off the porch, he was nearly attacked by a sandworm) grabbed the watering can, and filled it with the hose that was attached to the wall. She listened to the soothing sound of water pouring into the can(Don’t judge. She didn’t get to hear that sound very often since she was dead) before she walked over to a tomato plant.</p><p>“Hey, Babs!” A raspy voice greeted her. Barbara let out an exasperated sigh. She should have expected the green-haired demon to find her.</p><p>“Not now, Lawrence. Can’t you see that I’m trying to water my plants?” She told him, looking him straight in the eyes. When she had first met him, she would’ve found his gaze intimidating, but now it was like lecturing a sadistic nine-year-old child with anger issues.</p><p>“Babs, what did I say about using my first name?” He asked her, obviously disliking the usage of his first name.</p><p>“You didn’t say anything.” She told him back, tipping the watering can so her tomatoes could drink the water that they had been denied of for the past three days. </p><p>Beetlejuice rolled his eyes at her and sighed, “I guess that’s true, but it still sounds way better when Sexy says it!” Barbara couldn’t help but scoff. She wasn’t particularly fond of Beetlejuice calling her husband ‘Sexy’, but the demon’s affection for her him was quite adorable.</p><p>“Okay then. Well, Beetlejuice, what are you here for?” She asked him as she started watering the other plants.</p><p>“Don’t be so boring, Babs. I just wanted to spend time with my favorite ghost pals.” He told her. A small smile cracked onto Barbara’s face. Beetlejuice was usually annoying, but he was still fun to hang around. Sometimes at least. “So, I tried hanging out with Sexy in the attic, but that model that you two like to work on is like, more boring than Brigadoon.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s not that boring! It’s a model of the entire town!” She argued, defending her husband's work. They had started that model while they were still alive and they were still working on it. Lydia even took reference photos for them. </p><p>“Exactly, Babs. Bor-ing.” He told her, prompting her to frown a bit. “I also asked Darla–”</p><p>“It’s Delia!” Yelled Deila, who somehow managed to hear them from a window in the kitchen.</p><p>“I also asked Delilah if she wanted to hang out, but she was too busy sorting her crystals.” He continued, still misusing Delia’s name. Barbara could practically see Delia sighing as her attempts to correct Beetlejuice constantly ended in failure. Barbara had a feeling that the obnoxious demon knew that Delia’s name was Delia, but decided to call her Darla, Delilah, or another variation of the D-name just to annoy her.</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure Lydia will be home soon, so you could wait for her.” She told the demon. Beetlejuice just frowned at her again.</p><p>“Come on, Babs, you're not pushing me away too, are you? I can’t even hang with Chuck since he wants to read his weird magazine thing.” Beetlejuice whined, sounding like a child. Barbara sighed, noticing how his hair had adapted a bluish hue to it. He wasn’t wrong. Maybe she could stall him for a few minutes until Lydia came home.</p><p>“Yo, B-Town, what are you thinking about?” He asked her. She looked up quickly and realized that she must’ve been silent the whole time.</p><p>“Nothing much.” She replied, sighing. “Let’s go inside.” She told him, placing the empty watering can near the door for next time. The clock inside read “3:05,” so the teen would arrive home anytime soon.</p><p>“Beetlejuice, check this out.” She said, a smirk growing on her face. The demon just looked at her curiously.</p><p>“Hey Dahlia! What are you up to?” She yelled to the other room, prompting Delia to respond with,</p><p>“For the last time, it’s Delia!” Delia yelled from another room. “Barbara, please don’t encourage him.” Delia sounded really irritated, and Barbara couldn’t help but laugh. If she was completely honest, the ginger was kind of funny when she was mad.</p><p>“Wow, Babs. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Beetlejuice commented, a smirk spreading across his face. Barbara smirked back at the demon, finally understanding why he liked to trigger Delia. Just then, the front door swung open. Lydia was quiet for a minute as she stared at them, trying to figure out what was happening, and why both Barbara and Beetlejuice were smirking.</p><p>“Beej, what are you up to now?” The young teen asked, also looking at Barbara. She was still wearing the gothic dress that she had worn when she was mourning and had managed to defy the school dress code. She leaned on the door frame, tracing her fingers along one of the safety pins that were on her dress as a mischievous smile crawled up her face. “Are you guys messing with Delia?” Barbara had never seen the teen smirk like that. She looked like she had an idea as she shrugged off the door and closed it behind her.</p><p>“Can I join?” She asked hopefully. Barbara wanted to tell her that they were just triggering Delia by calling her, different variants of her name, but she decided not to as Beetlejuice lit up, obviously harboring a prank that he would want to try.</p><p>“Yeah! Let’s come up with a prank for Deliah!” He suggested, looking happier now that his best friend was home.</p><p>“You could possess her and make her do something stupid to my dad upstairs.” Lydia laughed, throwing her bag on the ground as the demon nodded excitedly. He smiled wider as he thought of his own idea too.</p><p>"We can make her fuck your dad!" He grinned, enthusiastically.</p><p>"Language," Barbara warned him, not liking where the whole situation was going. Lydia didn't seem too fond of the idea either, as she scrunched her nose, probably remembering when she found Delia vaping on her father's bed. </p><p>"How about... Something milder?" She suggested. Barbara couldn't blame the young girl for remembering that experience as the memory brought a bitter taste into her own mouth. Beetlejuice just sighed, ran off, and possessed Delia, who was probably going to murder them all after this. He made her pick up her favorite amethyst quartz crystal and walk over to the stairs. Barbara shook her head and smiled to herself as she followed the troublemaking duo. This was better than the first option since it would bother her just as much while being appropriate for Lydia. Beetlejuice made Delia kick Charles’ door open as Charles looked at her, his jaw hanging open.</p><p>“Umm… Yes, Delia, what are y–”</p><p>“Charles! I shoved an entire rose quartz up my ass and am no longer depressed!” Delia said optimistically. She was probably mentally frowning and preparing for revenge. Charles’ jaw seemed to drop further than humanly possible as he looked at her, not knowing what to say.</p><p>“Uhh… Okay?” He responded, looking extremely confused and genuinely concerned as he rubbed his forehead. He stared at the crystal, picked it up, looked at it, and returned it to her. At this point, Beetlejuice couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore, so he freed Delia from her possession and started cackling loudly, which revealed their hiding spot.</p><p>Delia, now free from her possession, whipped around and scowled at them all. Charles just looked around, unaware of what was happening. “Beetlejuice.” She growled.</p><p>“Oh shit, Dalia’s mad. Cover me.” Beetlejuice yelled, diving behind the teen who elbowed him in the ribs with a sadistic smirk on her face. Delia just sighed at the new D-name and glared at Beetlejuice.</p><p>“I’ll get you back for this.” Her face looked like it wanted to smile and scowl at the same time, but right now it was leaning towards the latter as Delia put her hands on her hips. Barbara didn’t like being possessed herself, but watching it happen was pretty funny. She wondered what happened in the teenager's mind when Beetlejuice had possessed her and Adam. She remembered her surprised expression and how her jaw dropped at the sight, but it was hard to tell since she wasn't looking directly at her. </p><p>Delia seemed to be slightly amused by the prank but mostly angry as she started glaring at Lydia, who just feigned innocence while Beetlejuice had a mock offended expression on his face. Barbara couldn’t help but sigh at the duo.</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault! Lydia made me do it!” The demon protested, shoulder bumping the younger girl who merely scoffed and shook her head incredulously. Delia glared harder at her stepdaughter who elbowed him again. The demon and the girl were a dangerous team. Barbara had once caught them trying to pop a bag of popcorn with a lighter at 3:00AM.</p><p>“I merely suggested it. Beej decided to do it.” She shrugged. It was Beetlejuice’s turn to glare at her. Charles was still confused as he cleared his throat awkwardly, redirecting all the attention to him. They stood in silence, Beetlejuice tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.</p><p>“Yeah, Chuck?” He stared at Charles. Charles sighed and shook his head before retreating back into his room, leaving everyone else outside. Delia started to look at Barbara who was slowly backing away from the group.</p><p>“Where are you going, Babs? You’re a part of this too.” Beetlejuice smirked at her, obviously trying to get her in trouble. Lydia looked annoyed as she rolled her eyes at Beetlejuice, probably thinking about how involving Barbara wasn’t making the situation any better. Barbara was starting to regret following the troublemakers as Delia narrowed her eyes at her. The fact that it was common news that Barbara didn’t like Delia’s crystals wasn’t helping anyone either. To be fair, Barbara had a point. She always stepped on Delia’s crystals because the ginger liked to leave them on the ground. Luckily she didn’t have to go to the hospital because she was already dead. Delia on the other hand just waved it off, thinking that Barbara was just jealous. Sure they were friends, but they didn’t agree with everything despite Barbara being such a “kind ghost” as Lydia had called her.</p><p>“Barbara…” Delia kept glaring at her. The female ghost gulped and returned Delia’s stare. She wasn’t technically involved, but Delia wouldn’t believe her since she had called her “Dahlia,” and that made it look like she was part of the team. Barbara abruptly broke her stare with the sex-crazed life coach and shot the meanest glare she could muster at Beetlejuice who cowered behind the teen. She also noticed Lydia avert her eyes, tense her shoulders, and stare at the ground. Delia looked mildly surprised at all of them since she didn’t know that Barbara could be scary. Most of the time she felt like she was being threatened by a cupcake.</p><p>“Barbara wasn’t a part of this. She just followed and watched us out of curiosity.” Lydia mumbled quickly, still not looking at either of the women. Barbara felt surprised at the teen’s reaction and sent her a warm smile which she responded to with a smirk that clearly said, “You owe me one” Delia looked incredibly done with the situation as she let out a final dramatic sigh.</p><p>“Fine, I forgive you guys.” Beetlejuice immediately lit up and ran over to Delia to give her a large bear hug. A small smile inched across the gothic teen’s face as she observed her best friend making her stepmother feel uncomfortable. Barbara couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of relief. At least that was solved.</p><p>“Thanks, Delilah!” Beetlejuice practically cried with joy as he smiled like a madman, his fluffy hair shining with a bright, vibrant green color. Lydia walked over to where Barbara stood. </p><p>“You owe me one, Barb.” She told her ghost mother, amusement dancing in her eyes as she continued to watch the demon and life coach’s exchange.</p><p>“I guess I do.” Barbara sighed contentedly in reply, a small smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried. I don’t feel too great about this one. It definitely could’ve been better. Anyway, it’s currently 2:28AM on 6/15/20 as I’m writing this. Math is killing me. Writing advice is appreciated as usual. I hope you're all doing well during quarantine and I also hope that you all aren’t going insane like I am. Also, if you have any suggestions for the titles, that’s always welcome because my creativity is dead.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>